unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Overlord
The over lord is a cybortic spinosaurus nicknamed Trex. He rules one quarter of the unworld, known as Circlemania. He has destructive powers such as laser breath. He has jetpacks on his back and is one of the most powerful guys in the unworld. He was formerly much larger, but because of previous battles with mario, he shrunk. Creation The Overlord was created in AD.79 by scientists seeking a robot that could kill Bob Saget and Chuck Norris. They sort of succeced...but when they finished, they realized they forgot to put it so it didn't kill ''them. ''It killed the people and went on a rampage. After destroying all of the city, it leaped into the universe, never to be seen again until 1890... Attack on Mario When Mario arrived on The Overlords current planet, he ordered his slaves to kill him. Guess the reason why the category "Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people" is down there. After all his trusted minions went with full power, and returned badly beat up, he fought Mario for himself. He was burned alive when he fell into boiling hot milk. But as fate would have it, he came out of the milk twice his normal size. (the original size not good enough for you?) However, Mario pressed the "Instant Death" button and he fell into a big pit. The Overlord V.2 He has had his injuries fixed and is called The Overlord V.2 by many, but he insists they simply call him The Overlord. Ultimate Weapon He is planing to destroy Vacina because Mario planned a vacation there and The Overlord wants his revenge. He is using a weapon called "The Terminator" using his minions technology. The weapon is built inside of him, so he can fire it out his mouth, like a laser beam. Ulitimate Overlord When the weapon is finished, The Overlord becomes Ulitimate Overlord. Then its only days before Vacina is destroyed... Destruction of Vacina Vacina exploded in 2009. The Overlord celebrated his victory, but Mario was not dead. He was escaping. Outraged, The Overlord jumped down to Vacina and chased him. He nearly succceded until Mario built a S.U.M.G.G.L.R.T. (Super Ultra Mega Good God Like Robot Thing) and blasted The Overlord with a laser beam. He was thrown ten miles away. Paralyzed, he was no match for the full explosion of Vacina as it swallowed him. Current He is rumored to be in some unknown place. Since he was swallowed up by a planetary explosion, it seems unlikely, though lets try to not assume the best. We never know. Since he has not been confirmed to be dead, the council of Circlemania decided to keep him the ruler of the place, but the lead counseler, Toad, decided to make Swan Dollyn the new ruler. Category:Invincible Dudes Category:Powerfullest thing alive Category:The Various Kings Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Legends Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:THE EVIL ONES Category:Guys Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Haters Category:Bad People Category:Leaders Category:Killers Category:Robots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Wanted Category:Daisy is fawful Category:Stuff used by the Catholic Church and the Mushroomish Inquisition to make Toads confess Category:Vandals Category:Guys with quotes Category:Freaks